Boy Problems: Hannah vs Miley
by countrygrl1009
Summary: [On Haitus] Miley has problems when Hannah has a boyfriend and she starts thinking about a certain boy, guess who?. Not only does she wonder about Hannah, but she also doesn't know if he likes her,and can she go after him? [On Haitus, pm me with any ideas
1. Can't Stop Thinking About Him

_Can I really go out with Jake as Hannah Montana and then go out with someone else as Miley? Wouldn't that be cheating?_

These are the kinds of questions that kept me up all night last night. My alarm clock went off just as I started to doze off. Of course my alarm clock is Jackson screaming to get up, but at least it works.  
I head downstairs to find Oliver sitting on my couch waiting for me

_He can't see me like this, I'm still in my PJs, of course, Oliver's my best friend, what's it matter how I look like. Why do I care about what he thinks?_

I don't know what's come over me lately, but every time I see Oliver, I start worrying about what I look like. We've been best friends forever, yet I can't seem to stop myself from acting all self-conscious around him.

_OMG, I haven't even done my hair yet_!

Ends up neither had Oliver; his mom forced him out of the house early so she could start her freak-out-start-spring-cleaning-early-day.

"Hey Miles, can I use your bathroom real quick? No way can I impress the ladies with hair like this," is my greeting.  
"Ya, go ahead" _man, my bathroom's a mess and there's makeup all over_, _man, why can't I just get over this?_

Oliver and I walk silently to school, and I start thinking about this again. Jake's only been back from Romania for a month, but when he came back Miley Stewart had kinda gotten over the kiss, and Jake decided to ask Hannah Montana out.

_I don't have a problem with Jake going out with Hannah, but does that mean that I, as Miley, can't go out with anyone?_

Oliver and I got to school, barely saying a word as we went to our first period. I just keep thinking about how distracted I am around him this morning, and I wonder what's goin' on with me. _I like Jake, but he's so 'job's the most important', he doesn't live anything but his superstar life, even at school. I don't want to date someone who's all superstar, but Hannah can. I just wonder if…_

"Miley!"

_I love how he always manages to burst my daydream bubbles_.

"What?"

"Mr. Roberts is looking at you like he's about to ask you a stupid question about some old dead used-to-be-famous guy in history" Oliver warns as I look up to see Mr. Roberts staring at me.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"That's what friends are for"

_Friends, maybe that's all we're meant to be. Maybe we are supposed to be best friends._

Inside something told me that wasn't how I wanted our relationship to be…but I didn't know why I felt like that.


	2. Spacing Out, And Here Comes Jake

_Oliver, never the kind of guy I expected to find myself wondering about_…

I really only have two major best friends, Lilly and Oliver. Jake and I were becoming best friends, while crushing on each other at the same time, but the kiss totally ruined that. He kissed me, I pushed him off a ledge, he went to Romania, and when he came back I had totally gotten over him. Only one problem: I told him that Monday morning I was over him, and that night he asked me, I mean Hannah, if she wanted to go out with him.

_Even when I dump him, he still ends up going out with me_

Oliver's always been my best friend, ever since Pre-K, same as Lilly, but I never thought I'd ever feel like this about him. _What am I saying, I don't even know how I feel about him. God am I confused!_

There's just something in the back of my head that makes me think Oliver and I would be great together. I mean, he knows everything about me, he actually knows more than Lilly (Oliver and I managed to keep it a secret that we kissed once). We both said that the kiss didn't mean anything, it was after I totally forgot the words to the National Anthem, I was freaking out, and my dad had already scheduled a performance for Hannah. I was scarred to death that night, and when I came off the stage after doing great, Oliver hugged me, and we kissed.

_I'm sure a lot of girls have accidentally kissed their best friend, who just happens to be a boy, before. (Ya, right, I can't even convince myself to believe that)._

"Miss Stuart, can you tell me the answer to number 2?" I hear coming from the front of the class.

"Um, Uh, Well…………" DING!

Thank God the bell stopped me from making a total fool out of myself. I rushed out of the classroom as quick as possible.

"Miles, where were you in there?" Oliver asks as he catches up, "you never space out, and you were like, off this planet or somethin' today."

_Or somethin', alright_…

"MILEY, OLIVER, WAIT UP!" a loud, high-pitched scream comes from down the hall.

_**Lilly, **__I gotta stop acting like this around Oliver, she's the queen of crushes, she'll definitely pick up on it._

"you'll never guess who just asked me to go with him to the award's show this weekend?" She asks, knowing we have no clue.

"who could have asked you to go to the awards show, the only star in this school other than you-know-who is….."

"JAKE!!!" Lilly cut him off.

"what? Jakes supposed to be going to the awards show with…, _I look around and whisper_, Hannah, you know his girlfriend?" I say, still not sure what's going on.

"well, he asked me to go, what was I supposed to do?"

"Duh, say no. Jake's going to cheat on," "or dump" Oliver throws in,

"thanks Oliver, anyway, he's going to cheat on or dump your best friend so you can go with him. I can't believe you Lilly." I storm off, only to hear footsteps behind me.

"don't follow me Lil, I don't wanna talk to you," I turn around to be face to face with Oliver.  
_Too face to face for my liking...  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's kinda short, but I figured I could write more often if I kept it around 400-500 words a chapter.  
Anyway, enjoy and review with any comments/suggestions (I'm new at this, so I'll take anything you can offer).


	3. Admitting Feelings

_I can't stay like this, I have to move away, or somethi…_

My thought was interrupted by Oliver's movement as he leaned toward me, then I saw Lilly out of the corner of my eye and backed away as quickly as possible.

"Lilly…" I quietly warned him.

"Ya, sorry, uh… I gotta go" he mutters and then quickly runs off.

"Miley, can we talk, I mean…" DING!!!

_Once again I was saved by the school bell_

How could Lilly betray me like that, I mean I know I don't like Jake, which means Hannah is never gonna, like, fall in love with Jake, but Hannah is still going out with him, and I never dreamed she would do that to me. _I also never thought Jake would do that to Hannah, or to Lilly_.

I decided no matter what I thought about Jake and Lilly, I need to pay attention in class. We have a math test tomorrow, and if I don't pay attention, I'll end up with a nice F of my report card!

I spent the rest of the school day paying attention and totally forgetting about Oliver, Lilly, and Jake.

LATER THAT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL:

I had just gotten in the door and to the kitchen when Lilly came busting through.

"Come on, Miley, spill." Was the first words out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him, so spill."

"Who?" I say, acting like I don't know what she's talking.

"I'm not stupid Miley, I know you like him, I can tell. Just tell me, remember, 'no secrets'?"

"OK, so I might like Oliver, what's it mat…"

"OLIVER? I thought you liked Jake!"

"Why would I like Jake, I'm the one who told him I didn't want to go out with him."

"Well, I don't know, but you can't like Oliver!"

"Why not?"

"Well, cause I…"

"Hey girls, wassup?" Oliver says as he bursts through the door, interrupting Lilly's sentence. Both Lilly and I freeze, trying to look innocent, as if we weren't just talking about him.

The room gets quiet.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks.

_What are we supposed to say, 'You?'_

"um…well…girl stuff" _At least that will keep him from asking for more detail_

"…and you." Lilly adds.

_She just had to say something_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This one's REALLY short, but I'm bored, and I love writing these.  
PLEASE let me know how I'm doing, I don't want to continue if it's REALLY bad.


	4. Need Help!

**Help Me!!!**

I hate using chapters for author's notes, but I'm kinda stuck here. I want to update as often as possible, but I need help with my next chapter. I saw that a lot of people have read the story, and a few have even put it on story alert, so I was hoping for some ideas. I already have why Lilly said that Miley couldn't like Oliver, and how Oliver reacted when Lilly said they were talking about him, but that's all I got. Right now chapter 4 is only about 400 words long.

Still, if anyone has any ideas, please either put them in the review, or send me a message, either way works. If I get any ideas I think I can go on with, I'll either use them, or add my own touches, then use them. Also, if you have any ideas for what I said I already wrote (above), let me know, I have no problem changing it, since I haven't published it yet.

Thanks everyone!!!

-Ashtisdalefan1009

Ps: even though my name doesn't say it, I'm also a huge Hannah Montana / Miley Cyrus fan!


End file.
